


Three's Not Always a Crowd

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The boys get friendly and Sam discovers something she hadn't realized.





	Three's Not Always a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Threesome hot monkey sex. What can I say? One of these days I'll write something non-smutty, but probably not anytime soon.  


* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks in this so-called 'pleasure palace'. It was palatial all right, but at this point, 'pleasure' wasn't exactly the word Sam would use to describe what she was feeling. 

She tossed and turned in the soft bed, sleep becoming ever more elusive. Having a twenty nine hour day and the adjustments that required was bad enough, but the nights just seemed to be getting longer and longer. She was lonely. True enough, her other team-mates were there too and she loved them all in different ways. Jack for his humour, Teal'c for his strength, Daniel - well, what wasn't to love about Daniel? Jack obviously felt the same way. They were close, or at least had been. Just lately there seemed to be a tension between them. Something indefinable hanging in the air. 

They'd had more arguments in the last few months than Sam had ever known before. They'd been 'happy' together before that. Easy with each other, joking, laughing. In fact Sam had always thought, rather enviously, that Jack was the only one who could make Daniel really laugh. Laughter didn't come easily to him. Whether it was his intensity, or his past, or his innate shyness that always held him back, Sam didn't know, but it was sad. On the rare occasions he let it out, Daniel had such a wonderful laugh, rich and full. It was a truly joyous sound. She sighed. It was a sound she hadn't heard in quite some time. 

She couldn't remember when she had actually fallen in love with Daniel. She could, however, remember when the realisation had hit. 

SG-1 had destroyed two Goa'uld mother-ships and barely got home by the skin of their teeth. When they **had** arrived home safely the homecoming was marred by the fact that Daniel had been left behind. Sam had no idea exactly what had happened, Jack just came into the control room and told her that Daniel was staying behind. There was no time to reflect on what those few words actually meant until they were off the mother-ship and drifting in space, waiting to die. 

She remembered feeling comforted by the thought that if they were going to die, they would die having saved Earth and would die together. A team to the end. Then they were rescued and Sam had the opportunity to really consider what SG-1 would be without Daniel Jackson. Who **she** would be without him. Her best friend and confidant. 

She had forced a smile in the Gateroom when the rest of the SGC had gathered to pay them tribute, but couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Daniel was missing and would be missing from their lives forever. 

The smile on Daniel's face as he made his way through the crowd just about lit up the whole room. It was like activating the Stargate. Just as she was about to walk up to greet him, there was Jack. Holding him tight. Holding him just like she wanted to. She did get her turn, after they'd finished, but the stab of jealousy that had twisted in her gut when she saw them together made her realise the depth of her feelings. On reflection she wondered if that smile was meant only for Jack and it hurt like hell. 

Her feelings for Daniel still burned, but she hadn't acted on them. If he was attracted to her she'd seen nothing of it. No hint, nothing out of the ordinary. They were best friends. He and Jack were best friends. She was coming to the conclusion that there was no room for her in Daniel's life. Not in a romantic way, in any case. They would always be friends and she would always fantasise about being alone with him, stripping him slowly and mapping every inch of his skin with her tongue. 

Sam squirmed slightly, turned and looked at the clock. 2.30am. Two minutes later than when she'd looked at it the last time. She decided there was no point in trying to sleep and even less point in following her previous train of thought. She hadn't fully explored this place, even though they had been there a week already. Now was as good a time as any. She dressed and went out into the corridor, barefoot. She was sick of the constriction of army boots and enjoyed the feel of the cool tile floor beneath her feet. It gave the illusion of freedom at least.

* * *

'Jesus Christ, Daniel. What am I going to do with you?' 

Daniel's strong hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly but purposefully, woke Jack from a particularly satisfying slumber. He felt the grin forming on Daniel's face as he snuggled into Jack's neck. 

'Fuck me again, I hope.' 

Jack laughed out loud. Thoughts of sleep being chased rapidly from his mind by the tenacious grip Daniel had both around his heart and his by now throbbing cock. He gently removed his lover's hand and turned to face him. Jack looked into his eyes, still not believing his luck, and kissed him softly. 

'God Dannyboy. What the hell do you see in me? I'm old, I'm cranky, I'm a sarcastic sonovabitch and you've been on the receiving end of my sharp tongue too many times this past few months. You don't deserve the way I treat you sometimes.' 

Daniel smiled and stroked Jack's cheek. 'All true. Like you said. It's making up time.' 

Jack raised his eyebrows. 'You mean I've got to make up for **all** that, tonight? Just how old do you think I am?' 

Daniel laughed. Jack looked at him in wonder. His capacity for love, his bottomless well of forgiveness. He took a moment to thank his lucky stars that they'd realised what they were allowing to slip away with the petty bickering that had been going on. Realised just in time. 

When Jack carried Daniel back through the 'Gate he was dead. Again. Just another one of the countless times Jack had thought he'd lost him. The real surprise was that Jack hadn't developed an ulcer. He remembered the blind panic he'd felt seeing Daniel perched on the balcony of his loft. God only knew what would have happened if he'd arrived ten minutes later. He shuddered at the thought. No sarcophagus around to revive him if he'd jumped. He held Daniel tightly and buried his face into his lover's neck. 

_'Daniel. What are you doing out here?'_

_'None of it means anything.'_

_'Daniel, why don't you come inside here?'_

_'I tried. It just goes away.'_

_'Okay, then we'll get it back.'_

_'You can't get it back.'_

_'Whatever's wrong, we'll fix it.'_

_'You don't even know what I'm talking about.'_

_'No. No I don't, but come inside.'_

_'Jack?'_

_'Yeah._ ' 

That was a damned lie. Jack knew exactly what he was talking about. He just didn't have the courage to admit it. He realised the light had been messing with Daniel's mind but still, he knew. He was talking about them. Him and Daniel. Secret lovers for the longest time. Three whole years of being together and another two years of wanting each other before Daniel had had enough of waiting. But that was before he'd screwed up. 

Jack had no idea why he had to take it out on Daniel, since he was the one most likely to get hurt if anything came of it, but Jack was beginning to have distinctly un-CO type feelings towards Major Samantha Carter. 

Jack was more confused than he'd been in his life. He loved Daniel with a passion that burned like Mount Helena, but Sam.. 

The kicker was that Sam was in love with Daniel. It was obvious to Jack even if it wasn't to him, although Jack suspected he knew. Jack also suspected that Daniel was attracted to her. Neither of them was exclusively gay, but then they **should** have been exclusive to each other. That was the problem. 

Jack was falling for Sam and he was as jealous as all hell of the way she felt about Daniel, even though he knew that he had no right. He wanted Sam to feel that way about **him**. 

The feelings didn't appear to be reciprocal, either from Daniel to Sam or from Sam to Jack. They were all great friends and very close, but that was as far as it went. If Daniel felt anything other than platonic affection for Sam, Jack had seen no evidence of it. Either he was just not interested or he was burying any romantic feelings he did have. Daniel was nothing if not loyal. Even when they had first got together it was on the understanding that all bets were off if they found Sha're. 

Daniel had been very clear that he had a promise to keep to Kasuf. He would explain to Sha're the relationship he and Jack shared but if she didn't understand and wanted it to stop, then that would have to be it. It was absolutely not because he would have no more use for him, Daniel had said, although that possibility had been written all over Jack's face at the time. "Reassurance sex is the greatest" he thought with a grin. "Better get on with some."

* * *

Sam wandered the corridors aimlessly. Any hint of sleep stubbornly nowhere to be found. In truth, she didn't really know where she was anymore. All the corridors looked very similar. They had deliberately all chosen quarters distant from each other so that they could find some privacy. An all too precious commodity at the SGC. 

"Was that a moan?" she thought, immediately becoming concerned. She turned a corner and realised she wasn't far from the quarters Daniel had chosen. 

"My God, what if he's had a relapse?" she picked up her pace and jogged down the corridor to the door of Daniel's rooms. 

Another moan. Hand on the doorknob she stopped, confused. 

'Ah Jack. That's it, that's it. Just like that.' 

"Daniel?" 

'Dammit Daniel! Oh God, what you do to me.' 

"Colonel O'Neill? Daniel? Having...Colonel O'NEILL?" 

Heart pounding in her ears, Sam turned the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. The sounds were louder now, accompanied by the bed's creaking protests and a full on view of the proceedings. It was the most glorious thing she'd ever seen. 

Sam stood and took a moment to survey the sight that lay before her. Colonel Jack O'Neill, her commanding officer, thrusting hard and fast between the thighs of her best friend Doctor Daniel Jackson who was thrashing his head from side to side on the pillow and stroking his impressive erection in time with Jack's increasing tempo. 

She was riveted to the spot. Knowing she should turn and discreetly leave. Knowing this was private and personal. Completely awed by the sight of her two favourite men making love to each other. It was - compelling. 

'Oh yeah. That's it, Danny. Come for me, babe. Come for me,' Jack panted. 

Daniel opened his eyes, as he habitually did just before orgasm. He enjoyed watching Jack as much as Jack enjoyed watching him. Seeing Jack come was always one of the highlights of their lovemaking. As he opened them, his eyes caught Sam's for a split second and he smiled, then the orgasm overtook him. He gasped, throwing back his head and coming copiously all over his chest and stomach. Sam panicked, but still couldn't move until she'd seen this thing to its completion. She didn't have to wait long. A couple of seconds later, Jack arched his back and came inside Daniel with a cry. 

Sam barely stifled the urge to throw up her arms and shout 'YES!' 

Jack flopped on top of him, breathing hard and Daniel stroked the back of Jack's neck as he relaxed. 

'Love you Danny. You're incredible.' He breathed into Daniel's ear as his pulse rate slowed. 

'Hi Sam.' Daniel smiled again, his eyes twinkling. Sam's jaw almost hit the floor. Jack pulled back and looked at him. 'Sam? SAM? How the hell could you get the two of us confused? Even if you **were** having a fantasy, which we'd better talk about if that's the case by the way, Sam fucking you would be a physical impossibility.' 

Daniel chuckled. 'No Jack.' He pointed over Jack's shoulder to where Sam was gawping in the doorway. 'Sam.' 

Jack withdrew and rolled over, allowing Daniel to relax his legs and put them back down on the bed. 'Sam! Ah, hi. We were - ' he scrambled to pull the sheet up around them both. 'we were just er - ' 

Daniel drew up his knees and roared with laughter, heedless of the sticky mess covering his torso. 

Sam had the expression of a rabbit caught in headlights and was still completely speechless. Jack was flushed with embarrassment and struggling to find something relevant to say. They looked at each other, then at Daniel, still helplessly chuckling. 

'I don't see what's so goddamned funny Daniel,' Jack snorted. 

Daniel began to recover his composure enough to speak. 'Don't you? Really?' He looked from Jack to Sam and back again. 'No. I guess you don't. Jeez Sam, Come in and close the door. There's a draught. I'm freezing here.' 

'I'm sorry. I should - I mean - I didn't mean to - you guys are obviously - ' Sam fidgeted, both from embarrassment and from the tingling in her groin which refused to go away despite her best efforts. 

'Obviously, Major,' replied Jack, sitting up in bed defiantly with his arms folded. 

Daniel slapped him on the arm and smiled warmly at Sam. 'C'mon. Sit down. We have some explaining to do.' 

Jack looked at him, astonished. 'Explaining? Dontcha think it was pretty damned obvious what we were doing? Major Carter, Daniel and I were having sex.' 

'Making love.' Daniel pointedly corrected him. 

Jack smiled and relaxed looking suitably chagrined and entwined his fingers with Daniel's, their hands resting comfortably on the sheet. 'Yeah. That too. It's never just sex for you and me, is it?' 

Daniel smiled at his lover and kissed him. 'I know Jack, I just thought our audience might appreciate the clarification. Why don't you go get me a cloth so that I can clean up?' 

Jack looked at Sam again, transfixed in the doorway and got out of bed. He looked sideways at Sam as he made his way to the bathroom to fetch the cloth and clean up himself. 

'Carter.' 

'Sir.' 

Daniel beckoned to her. 'C'mon Sam, it's all right.' 

Her breathing had almost come back to normal and on shaky legs she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Daniel took her hand reassuringly in his own. 

'You were never meant to know.' 

Sam chuckled. 'I'd gathered that much. How long have you two.?' 

'Three years,' Daniel smiled, shyly. ' It took us long enough to find each other, but since we did it's been - amazing.' 

'Wow. Three years? I had no idea.' 

'That **was** the general idea.' 

Sam turned as Jack re-entered the bedroom with a damp washcloth and towel. He gave them to Daniel and put his arm around Sam as Daniel cleaned his skin. 

'So. Y'gonna tell?' Jack asked softly. Sam shivered under his touch, the tingle in her groin becoming stronger and more insistent as the unique smell of Jack O'Neill after sex mingled with soap surrounded her. She coughed, nervously. 

'Well, Sir, I.' 

Jack rolled his eyes skyward. ' Fer cryin' out loud, Sam. I'm standing here buck naked. You've just watched me having sex with Daniel. D'ya think we could lose the 'Sir'? Just this once?' His hand moved upward to stroke her hair and she unconsciously snuggled into it even as the flush of embarrassment flooded her face. 

'Jack,' she breathed, eyes closed. Jack and Daniel looked at each other and smiled. 

'Mmm. Much better.' 

Jack replaced his hands in her hair with his lips at her neck. The sudden change in sensation.and what a wonderful sensation.caused her to gasp. Daniel picked up the hand he was still holding and put it to his lips, kissing each fingertip softly and nuzzling into her palm. 

'Jack..Daniel..I... oh God. What am I doing?' A sudden wave of panic overcame her. She wanted this. She wanted to be with them both. Wanted to be with them while they were with each other. It was wrong. It had to be wrong. She was in love with Daniel. She cared for Jack. He was her CO. This was most definitely **not** allowed in regulations, but then - they weren't on Earth were they? So - regs didn't count, did they? 

Daniel's voice broke the unbearable silence. 'Sam. Look at me. We'd like to make love to you, but don't do anything you wouldn't be comfortable with. I love you very much and I know Jack does too, that's why he's been such a bastard this past few months.' 

Sam and Jack exchanged looks and in an instant Sam knew it was true 

Daniel continued gently. 'Neither of us would ever do anything to hurt you. You know that, don't you?' 

Sam nodded, smiling. 

She reached out and touched Daniel's face, stroking the rough skin and tracing her fingers across his impossibly kissable lips. Then drew closer and did what she'd been dreaming about forever. 

Sam captured Daniel's mouth finding to her delight that he tasted at least as good as she'd imagined. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth tentatively. She couldn't help but moan as electric heat pulsed around her sex with every teasing lick. 

This teasing had to stop. She pushed him backwards and straddled him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, tracing around his sensitive palate, around his teeth, tasting, filing away each sensation in case this never happened again. 

Jack's strong hands around her waist found their way under her t-shirt, stroking the soft flesh of her belly, upwards to cup around her breasts. Callused fingers brushed her nipples, making her moan into Daniel's mouth. Brushing and stroking across the hard buds, squeezing the firm globes, then pinching the nipples with enough pressure to make her gasp, breaking her and Daniel's kiss. 

Jack pulled her upright, then removed her t-shirt in one move, kneeling on the bed beside her. As soon as it was gone, he swooped down to take a taut, rosy nipple into his mouth and suckled on it. Her hand instinctively moved to pull his head closer. Jack licked and suckled, nibbled and laved until she could barely stand it, then she felt Daniel's mouth on its twin and went completely boneless. 

Luckily two pairs of powerful arms were there to hold her, shifting her around until she was prone on the bed. Two pairs of beautiful eyes gazing lovingly into hers, two beaming smiles lighting up her near future. 

Jack kissed her softly, nibbling her lips and tracing the line of her jaw with the tip of his tongue. As he covered her mouth with his own, probing his tongue inside, she registered how different both men were. Daniel's lips soft and thick, Jack's lips thinner and harder, but just as delicious. 

As she and Jack explored each other's mouths, Daniel made short work of removing her sweatpants, delighted to find her naked beneath them. As she shifted up to help him remove them, the heady musk of her sex drifted up into Daniel's nostrils, making him moan. 

'Oh God, Sam. You are **so** beautiful,' he breathed, his voice husky with arousal. 

He couldn't help but dip his head to taste her, nuzzling into the bush of light brown curls. She groaned into Jack's kisses as Daniel's tongue swirled around her throbbing bud. Keeping a steady but slow rhythm as he tongued her, Daniel traced down from her clit to her opening with his finger, stopping his ministrations briefly to dip his finger into her wetness and offer it to Jack. 

Jack licked Daniel's finger wantonly, sucking it down to the knuckle and making Daniel's cock jump. 

'Mmm. Sweet.' 

That sight alone was almost enough to send Sam over the edge, then Daniel re-took his place between her open thighs and continued to tongue her with great skill and tenderness. Jack concentrated on finding her sensitive spots and was as thorough as always.. Every inch of her torso nibbled and licked, particular spots returned to as Sam was taken ever higher by her two lovers. 

Sam's breath quickened and Daniel could feel the tightening in her sex. He eased his thumb inside her and began to slide it in and out. He added a finger and collected some of her moisture then, while keeping his rhythm steady, Daniel traced a line down Sam's perineum and gently eased his finger inside her tight ring. Sam gasped at the unfamiliar intrusion, then groaned with delight as Daniel continued his laving and thrusting. Tongue, fingers and thumb keeping her just on the edge of the abyss, praying for release and praying for it never to end. 

A twist of Daniel's finger, a suckle on her clit and Sam began to tumble, holding on to Jack as if her life depended on it, digging her nails into his back and crying out. Daniel slowed his rhythm, feeling her body gripping around his fingers and thumb, feeling her throbbing as she came, hard. Gradually the orgasm flowed away and Sam relaxed, held gently by Jack who rained soft kisses all over her face. 

Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked at them, grinning above her. 

'Woah. That was.amazing.' 

Daniel chuckled. 'We're not done yet.' 

She looked down at their erections, already glistening with pre-cum and smiled. 'I guess not.' Although still tender and throbbing, she wanted Daniel inside her. Not wanting Jack to be left out, she began to explore his body with her tongue and lips. 

Jack sighed and stroked her hair as she kissed his chest and flanks, then brought her head back up to bite his nipple, making him arch off the bed. Daniel found the sight so erotic, he began to stroke himself as he watched, pulling and pinching Jack's other nipple just the way he knew Jack liked it. 

Sam smiled wickedly and reluctantly took his hands away. Part of her wanted to watch him make himself come all over Jack, but she couldn't do what she had planned for Jack and watch Daniel at the same time. That little pleasure would have to wait. 

'Ah, ah. Don't touch. Him **or** you. Not yet, I have my own plans for you, Daniel.' 

The tone of her voice made Daniel shudder with anticipation, but he did as he was told and sat back on his haunches. Sam made her way languorously down Jack's body, biting and licking alternately at his tanned flesh. Daniel couldn't stand to just watch anymore. He knew where Sam was heading but he wanted to give his lover pleasure too. He could keep his hands off his own body, but there was nothing that could keep him away from Jack's. Not even Sam. 

As Jack moaned and gasped, they knelt on either side of his prone form, stroking him, Daniel bending down to kiss and suckle the tender spot on his neck. Sam took the head of Jack's cock into her mouth and began to suck eliciting a 'Jesus Christ!' from him as he watched her head move up and down. Jack looked at Daniel as if to ask permission, to be greeted by a loving smile and Daniel sucking his own forefinger lecherously. Reaching between Sam and Jack, Daniel slid the finger over Jack's sac and down to the puckered ring. Sam paused to allow him entry and they settled into a comfortable rhythm, Sam licking and sucking his cock, nibbling the head and deep throating him alternately and Daniel finger fucking him and massaging his prostate. 

Jack couldn't take much of this treatment and groaned suddenly. 'Oh God! Sam! Daniel! Ah.dammit!!' He came into Sam's mouth, one hand holding her head tightly, the other hand gripping Daniel's shoulder so hard it left its mark. Sam drank down every drop and suckled on his softening cock, then lifted her head to catch Jack's eyes with her own. 

Daniel withdrew his finger and kissed Jack softly. 'You okay?' 

Jack looked at Daniel, then at Sam and grinned, panting. 'Oh yeah. But okay's not the word I'd use.' 

Sam lay beside Jack then and Jack rolled onto his side to kiss her, stroking her cheek lovingly. 'God, Sam.' He smiled, hoping that it would convey what he felt but couldn't find the words for. 'God.' 

Sam returned the smile, a thousand un-required words sent back to Jack in an instant. She turned then to look at Daniel, who was also smiling and shaking his head. 

'What?' 

'You two. I love you two **so** much. You have no idea, Sam.' 

She opened her arms and invited him in. 'Then show me, Daniel.' 

Daniel lay between her open legs and held her, kissing her passionately. Jack reached down and positioned Daniel's cock at her entrance. As he entered her, she cried out Daniel's name and hitched up her legs to wrap them around him. 

He rocked inside her, slow and steady, kissing her face and neck making her cry and moan with pleasure. Jack looked on in wonder. Daniel was as strong and tender with her as he was with him. Jack knew how she was feeling and was glad for her. Being made love to by Daniel Jackson was a special thing. He was glad they could share it and it seemed to make all the petty jealousies and arguments fade into the ether, where they belonged. 

She rocked her body up to meet Daniel's every thrust and Jack lay beside her, kissing her softly wherever his lips could reach. Jack slipped his hand between them to find her centre, circling it with his middle finger in time with Daniel as he fucked her slowly, taking time to kiss first Sam and then Jack. The tempo soon quickened and Sam dug her nails into Daniel's back, making him groan. Jack quickened his pace too, murmuring. 

'C'mon Danny, c'mon, that's it. Do it. God, but you're beautiful' 

Sam threw back her head and yelled as she came, Daniel arched and came with her, Jack stroking the sensitive bud gently now, bringing her down slowly and carefully. He withdrew his finger then and rubbed the tight muscles of Daniel's back lovingly. 

Daniel lowered himself to kiss Sam, then Jack as he lay beside them. 

'Love you two **so** much.' 

Jack grinned and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. 'You mentioned that.' 

Daniel chuckled. 'Yeah. I did, didn't I?' He rolled away to the opposite side of Sam and snuggled in. 

'Sam? You okay?' 

Sam laughed. 'Okay? Yeah. I'm definitely okay. More than okay, I'm..speechless. Love you two **so** much.' 

'I think we got that part.' Jack kissed her on the forehead and smoothed her hair. 

'So what now?' Sam asked, suddenly becoming serious. 

'Now?' replied Jack. 'Now, I'm going to sleep. You guys got ten years on me at least.' Sam and Daniel both giggled. Jack turned to Sam and kissed her. 'Love you, Sam.' Then he reached over and kissed Daniel 'Love you, Danny.' 

They answered in unison. 'Love you too, Jack.' 

'Ah, that's what I like to hear. My command in tune with each other. G'night.' He settled down and closed his eyes, the grin on his face no nearer disappearing. 

'Night Jack.' 

Sam turned to face Daniel and he cradled her face in his hand. 'I **do** love you, Sam. You believe that, don't you? Even though I'm in love with Jack?' he whispered. 

Sam kissed his palm. 'Yes. I **do** believe you, but I don't want to come between you two. You obviously have something great going on and if I've been the cause of this tension, I'm so sorry. I love Jack very much, but I'm in love with you Daniel, I really am. I have been for a long time, but I could never bring myself to do anything about it. Something always held me back. Now I know what it was.' 

'God, Sam, I have no idea how this is going to work out. You may wake up in the morning and feel this has all been a huge mistake. I hope you don't, because I for one had a helluva time,' he grinned. Sam blushed. 

'Look. We have two more weeks here. We'll be able to work out by then whether or not this stays here or comes back home with us. Now, go to sleep, sweetheart. We'll still be here in the morning.' 

Sam smiled sleepily. 'You mean, this isn't all a dream?' 

Daniel kissed her deeply. 'Does that feel like a dream?' 

Sam sighed and snuggled into his chest. 'Nope, that feels real enough to me. You're wonderful. Both of you. Night Daniel.' 

Daniel smiled to himself and draped his arm across Sam's body, resting his hand possessively on Jack. 

'Night Sam.'


End file.
